Little drop of fate
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: In the rain, a person can find a good conversation with an enemy


**Little drop of fate**

So, I like cracky pairings. I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the characters used in this. I just thought it could be a fun, little idea. Enjoy.**  
**

The rain poured down the shop's windows, water splashing as cars drove through the quiet streets of San Francisco. Inside the shop, a young woman held a cup of warm coffee in her hands. More to warm her up, then anything else. Viper lifted her head slightly, taking a glance or two around the shop. A waitress or two, and a few customers, with music playing from a radio behind the counter. She had gotten in just as it had begun to rain cats and dogs.

"Mm." She took a sip of the coffee, closing her eyes once more. She had come to San Francisco, aiming to visit the Chan family. Upon her arrival, she had found a sign. 'Gone to New York. Back in few days.' It was written in Uncle's scratchy handwriting, but she could still read it. It was also kind of a bust for her.

Perhaps calling first might have been the best idea. Though, a part of her loved to frighten Jackie. He looked so cute when he jumped at the sight of her. A slight chuckle escaped her lips, her long legs stretching out underneath the table. She had kicked off her heels underneath the table, letting herself relax a little. In truth, another part of her was disappointed. Why, though...

"Can I sit here?"

Great. She kept her eyes closed. Probably some hormonal jack-wagon that would attempt to hit on her. Sit? She knew there were plenty of other booths that were open or tables. "Look, I'd really like to be.." She spoke, lifting her head up slightly. Right away, she was greeted with the sight of a very soaked, red eyed Enforcer.

Ratso looked back at her, offering a slightly awkward smile. It was clear he had come in from the rain, his dark hair plastered right down to his head. Viper was silent for a moment, still staring at him. Two parts of her mind were at war. The part to be surprised and the end that was debating whether or not to attack. "What do you want?" She questioned, curling one of her hands at her side. Of course she carried a weapon or two on her.

Never could be to careful.

The dark haired man reached a hand up, absently pushing at his hair. Oh, yeah. He was completely soaked from the rain, the other evidence in the wetness that was on his shoulders. "Just.. ta sit. Have some company." He answered, beginning to fiddle with his fingers absently. Kind of a nervous habit.

First thing wrong with all of this... Was, the two of them were enemies. At least in the sense of fighting demons, saving the world. Though, as far as she knew.. He was probably the least harmful. Plus, it made her smile a little to see him looking much like a drowned rat. "Sure.. Sit." She pulled her legs back to her side, allowing space for him to sit. Ratso removed his suit jacket, folding it in half as he slid into the booth. He still appeared a dripping wet mess.

Both former thief and current enforcer sat in the booth, her hands wrapped around the still warm cup of coffee, while he folded his hands on the table. He wasn't exactly looking at her, more like at the space beside her head. "So.." This time, he did speak. ".. How's it going?" All of this was said calmly, like the two of them were old friends that were just catching up. Far from it. "I didn't expect ta see you in San Fran." He added.

Viper lifted her head, a dark eyebrow arching slightly. "I'm fine.. I came to see friends." She took another sip of her coffee, a slight shiver running through her form at the warmth. She set the cup back down on the table, folding her hands. A passing waitress stopped, looking down at the two of them. "A refill?"

"Yes please."

The waitress took the cup from the table, pouring another one for Viper. Her eyes fell on Ratso, just as set the cup back down. "Something for your friend?"

"Uh.." Ratso looked down at his hands again, then back up. When he glanced at the girl across from him, she just looked back at him. On her lips was a slight smile, almost amused and yet curious. "Just some coffee, please." With a nod of her, the waitress was gone and the two were once again left alone. Viper crossed her ankles underneath the table, still looking at him. Silence seemed to fill, the only chatter being the other customers of the shop.

The clock on the far wall ticked, counting down seconds and minutes.

Viper allowed herself to sigh, her eyes slipping closed for another moment. "Are you dating Chan?" Ratso's question startled her, her eyes snapping open wide. He offered her another awkward smile, his red eyes filled with curiosity, like he really wanted her to answer. "I mean.. You seem really lovey with him." He continued. Why did he appear so nervous around her? Maybe, that was just his way around girls.

The waitress returned, handing the cup of coffee to Ratso with careful hands. He accepted it, glad for the hot liquid. It helped warm his cold body, though he was still a wet mess. Viper found her voice a moment later, enough to speak. "That's kind of a person question, you know." She tapped a long nail on the tabletop. Something inside her cringed a little. "But, no.. Jackie and I aren't dating." She saw his raised eyebrow, but continued.

"Jackie isn't the type of person to really date.. That's all I'm saying." Jackie Chan was a nice person, sweet, but quite naive when it came to things such as women or signals that someone liked him. "What about you, you have a girlfriend?" Tables had turned. Ratso held the cup of coffee in his hands, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her. He straightened himself up, a slight flush seeming to spread across his face. "Me? Naw.. Not with my job."

Working for a demon made it kind of hard to have any kind of decent relationship with anyone. Even a crazy person would have trouble keeping up with this. In and out of trouble with the law, with the forces of darkness. Viper understood this.

She nodded her head. "Where are those other two, Disco Stu and the shrimp?" Those two were usually right beside Ratso, committing some kind of act. It was kind of surprising to see the large man without them. Then again.. She had only really seen the group of them during battle.

Ratso looked at her, this time at her and not the side of her head. He began to relax a little more. "Them? Finn got sick, so Chow was staying back to watch him. Make sure he didn't cough and die, I guess." He raised a finger, scratching at the bandage across his nose with a little chuckle. "I was out walking.. Then it kinda.." He motioned towards the window, where the rain was still falling. It didn't seem as heavy as before, but still it was coming down.

He caught her staring, a slightly confused expression crossing his face. "What? What?" What was she.. Ratso coughed slightly, just as Viper reached across the table. She placed the tips of her fingers against the bandage. Whoa.. "Why do you wear this thing always?" She asked. Truthfully, she had never seen him without it. "Is there a scar underneath there?"

"U.." He reached up, carefully placing his fingers over her wrist. "I just wear it, that's all." The same flush on his face darkened a little, like he was embarrassed. He was really. She didn't have to get so up close and personal with his face. He shifted slightly in his seat, then began to stand. "I'll be.. I gotta.." He motioned his head slightly, indicating the bathroom in the back. Viper hid a laugh, nodding her own head.

When Ratso returned a few minutes later, his hair slightly dry from the use of the hand blower in the bathroom, he was greeted with the sight of an empty table. His jacket was still there, but Viper wasn't. It looked like she had up and left, taking her things with her. He looked out the window, noticing it was still pouring rain. She'd probably get drenched on the way home or her hotel, or where ever she was heading for.

With a faint sigh, he picked up his jacket. Something fell from the sleeve, landing in front of him on the table. He carefully picked it, unfolding the little piece of napkin. "Huh?" He scanned the writing.

_I had to leave. I already paid for your coffee. Try to stay out of trouble.. _There was a space, like she had possibly trailed off in her writing, for a slight moment. _Call me if you have the chance. Viper._

Underneath the message was her number.

Ratso blinked, reread the message and blinked again. He really couldn't believe it. Very carefully, he folded the piece of napkin back up into a little square and tucked it into the pocket of his pants. Just for safe keeping.

**Fin**


End file.
